vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Po (Kung Fu Panda)
|-|Po= |-|Mastery of Chi= Summary For as long as he can remember, Po has always admired the Furious Five, a team consisting of five of the greatest kung fu masters in China, aspiring to be just like them despite his rotund body and humble beginnings as the adopted son of a noodle shop owner. So when Master Oogway, the most esteemed kung fu master of them all, selected him to be the Dragon Warrior destined to save China, Po couldn't contain his excitement. But the path to becoming a kung fu master is an arduous one and this happy-go-lucky panda will discover things about himself and the world that he could have never expected. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 8-C | At least 8-C, 8-A with Hero's Chi | At least 8-C, at least 8-A with Mastery of Chi Name: Po Ping Origin: Kung Fu Panda Gender: Male Age: 20s Classification: Panda Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Kung Fu Master, BFR (Can send foes directly to the spirit realm), Accelerated Development (Trained to be on par with Tai Lung in just over a week), Resistance to internal attacks, Blunt Force Attacks, Void Manipulation (Moved before the beginning of time), Paralysis Inducement and Pressure Point Techniques | All previous powers plus Chi Manipulation (Can project his chi, as well as Sealing), Power Mimicry, limited Acausality (Type 1; when Fenghuang paradox'd Shifu, he retained his memory of who Shifu was), Acrobatics, Time Manipulation (With Shuyong Seeds), Shapeshifting (With Shift Stones), Statistics Amplification (Via Kung Shoes, which drastically improve Po's skill), Life Manipulation (With Chi), Darkness Manipulation (Via the Silken Moon Touch), Non-Physical Interaction (Can hit Ke-Pa's intangible demons), Attack Reflection (Can redirect tangible attacks with his belly and with his bare hands), Fire Manipulation and limited Absorption, Electricity Manipulation, Flight, Can blind the opponent and Paralysis Inducement (Can paralyze the opponent), Resistance to Mind Manipulation and Possession (Fought off Master Ding's possession, then later resisted Pang Bing's mind control) | All previous powers plus the ability to manipulate, and absorb Chi as well as break solid matter down into chi, being able to create portals to and from the Spirit Realm, Resurrection and Resistance to Transmutation Attack Potency: At least Building level (He was able to harm Tai Lung) | At least Building level (Far superior to his Kung Fu Panda 1 self, overpowered Shen), Multi-City Block level with Hero's Chi (Killed Ke-Pa in two hits) | At least Building level, at least Multi-City Block level with Mastery of Chi (Should be far superior to his Hero's Chi. Casually stomped Kai. Po's Mastered Chi was described by Kai as being "too much", implying that he couldn't absorb it all, making it immensely superior to the combined chi of the Furious Five (sans Tigress), Master Shifu, Master Oogway, and all of the other Kung Fu Masters from both the Spirit Realm and the entirety of China) Speed: At least Subsonic (Kept pace with Tai Lung) | At least Subsonic with Supersonic reactions and combat speed (Reflected supersonic cannonballs) | At least Supersonic Lifting Strength: Class M (Grappled with Tai Lung) Striking Strength: At least Building Class (Hit Tai Lung so hard that he flew past the cloud layer) | At least Building Class | At least Building Class Durability: At least Building level | At least Building level, Multi-City Block level with Hero's Chi (Took a hit from a furious Ke-Pa) | City Block level (Took a beatdown from an angry Kai), at least Multi-City Block level with Mastery of Chi (Should be at the very least be comparable to Hero's Chi Po) Stamina: High Range: Standard melee range, up to dozens of meters with non-chi techniques, Low Multiversal with chi techniques (Even characters who are completely inexperienced with chi, such as the panda villagers, are capable of projecting their chi between universes. With Po's Mastery of Chi, Po changed the entirety of the Spirit Realm and was capable of travelling from the Spirit Realm back to the Mortal Realm) Standard Equipment: None notable. *'Optional Equipment:' Shift Stones, Kung-Fu Shoes and Shuyong Seeds Intelligence: Average, but in combat Po is pretty clever in that he is very good at improvising. Weaknesses: Naive, Can accidentally blind himself if he uses the Golden Lotus Clap without closing his eyes. Overusing his Hero's Chi can drain him, exhausting him and making him unable to use chi attacks for a short period of time, though this isn't an issue with Mastery of Chi. If Po dies in the Spirit Realm, he dies for good. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Feet of Fury:' Po kicks multiple enemies in mid-air in rapid succession. *'Wuxi Finger Hold:' A chi-based move that can send mortals to the Spirit Realm that involves the user holding an opponent's finger between his or her own index finger and thumb, pinky held upright. By flexing one's pinky, the target's chi is presumably affected so greatly that it causes a brilliant, rippling shockwave of energy that extends for miles around. Po refers to this as his "best" move. *'Thundering Wing Hammer:' A special and difficult kung fu technique dubbed as one of the Twelve Impossible Moves. The Thundering Wind Hammer is done by rapidly spinning around, suddenly stopping, and then placing one's palm out towards the target. A ball of energy shoots out from the palm and flies toward the target, blowing it back on impact. *'Golden Lotus Clap:' A technique that involves the user announcing the words "Golden Lotus Clap", and then clapping their hands together. A golden mist erupts from the hands and then causes blindness to the target, which the move can also reverse. *'Mongolian Fireball:' A technique where the user goes into multiple stances, and then brings their hand close together vertically. After this, a large fireball forms between their hands and slowly moves forward, sucking nearby objects in. The fireball then gets shorter until it disappears, leaving only a cloud of dust behind. *'Fluttering Finger Mindslip:' Po swirls his hand to the left, then to the right, then flutters his fingers in a twisting motion. This technique causes temporary paralysis short-term memory erasure. When used repeatedly on one target, their memories will begin to deteriorate on their own until they can't even remember how to breathe. *'Chao Wa Punch Kick:' Po punches the mid area of the opponents body and then kicks, the strike of the Chao Wa Punch Kick causes immobilization of the body, meaning that it is possibly a nerve attack technique. *'Wings of Light:' An advanced kung fu technique that allows Po to fly with wings made of light. *'Silken Moon Touch:' Through self-invoked silence and an immense amount of focus, Po concentrates all of his power into a single finger and touches the opponent, releasing a large pulse with a temporary after-effect of turning day into night. *'Hero's Chi:' Releases chi using the Hero's Chi imparted upon him by the universe upon Oogway's passing, in the form of a radiant blast from a part of his body. Key: Kung Fu Panda | Kung Fu Panda 2/Legends of Awesomeness | Kung Fu Panda 3 Others Notable Victories: Thanos (Fortnite) Thanos' Profile (KFP3 Po without Mastery of Chi was used) Loki (Marvel Cinematic Universe) (Marvel Cinematic Universe) Loki's Profile (KFP3 Po with Mastery of Chi and Base Loki were used. Speed was equalized) Notable Losses: Banjo & Kazooie (Banjo-Kazooie) Banjo & Kazooie's Profile (KFP3 Po with Mastery of Chi and Banjo & Kazooie with vehicles were used. Speed was equalized) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Movie Characters Category:Dreamworks Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Comic Relief Characters Category:Comedy Characters Category:Kung Fu Panda Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:Protagonists Category:Animals Category:Bears Category:Martial Artists Category:Male Characters Category:Chi Users Category:Tragic Characters Category:Pressure Point Users Category:BFR Users Category:Energy Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Fire Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Flight Users Category:Portal Users Category:Teachers Category:Good Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Life Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Deconstruction Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Time Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Resurrection Users Category:Acrobats Category:Accelerated Development Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Nickelodeon